Viewtiful Mike! A New Type Of Movie!
by Kamina The II
Summary: A New Hero Show's up in Juuban. Whoever could it be? PS.note the sarcasm, viewers


Kamina II -("SNORTS") Hi Everyone, I'm High with both Excitement and adrenaline...and drugs and viewtiful Joe!, Soooooooo, "IT'S SHOWTIME"! PS, I'm lazy today so expect ALOT to look like Sailor Moon GSL: Geass Speed Love.

You'll be able to tell by the parts that are typed better.

If this goes well, expect crossovers with Fourze,Den-O,and Gosei-Red...and just red like in the negima crossover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viewtiful Mike - A New Type of Movie!<strong>_

_**Hi, Everyone. Joe's Cousin Twice-Removed, Michael Here, but call me mike, anyway i somehow and now in sailor moon world where a majority of fanfiction like to start at when they crossover with Kabuto but instead I Have A V-Watch From Viewtiful Joe! I Read enough fanfiction to know what's coming up so just sit back,get some popcorn,and watch/or read the fic. Depends on what side of the screen your on.**_

_**So,Henshin A Go-Go-BABY!  
><strong>_

_**Three,Two,One,**_

_**ACTION!**_

_**(Play Brighter Side - SaGa)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Shows A Silhouette of Viewtiful Mike)<strong>_

_**A NEW VIEWTIFUL HERO!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Start!<strong>_

Sailor Moon could only look on in horror as the monster that had attacked Rei's succeeded in extracting the strange glowing gem from her friend.

Only moments ago, things had been going as usual. Sure, she'd had a rocky start, she usually did when fighting solo, as the Senshi generally looked to make an opening for her finishing attack, and being slammed into the stone wall that marked the border of the Hikawa Shrine's land hadn't done much for her admittedly lack-luster agility. Fortunately, her beloved Tuxedo Kamen, the reincarnation of her past life's betrothed, had once again come to her aid, hurling one of his magically enchanted roses to distract the Daimon, giving her enough time to charge up her Moon Princess Halatation, launching the destructive attack at the enemy's unguarded back.

However, Mikuji proved to be more alert than any Youma or Droid, as not only had she seen the destructive attack coming, she'd actually DEFLECTED it, with a wall of sutras, knocking the Princess wand out of a stunned Sailor Moon's hands, before launching herself at the Senshi, pinning her to a tree while her friends and lover looked on in shock.

But that wasn't the worst part, oh no, Mikuji, upon turning her hands and feet to stone, had latched onto the brooch that held the Ginzuishou, digging in deep with her fangs, before turning her entire face to stone and biting down HARD.

The magical gem of the Silver Millennium had gone berserk, flashing incessantly, before suddenly dying down, all it's brilliance apparently drained, the stunned Senshi unable to do anything but gape in horror as her Senshi amour dissolved back into ribbons, before her transformation wore off altogether, leaving her in her civilian form.

'How could this have happened?' she wondered, looking on in mute horror as the stone mask that had attached to her chest fell away, taking with it the now inactive Henshin brooch, which simply lay there on the grass, almost forlornly

"Is that the last distraction?" Mikuji demanded, sneering as she eyed her captives, having taken out Tuxedo Kamen, Artemis and Luna with her fortune restraints, the Daimon turning her attention back to the struggling Rei, even as she opened the gap in her dress once more "Then I shall take my time and extract the Pure Heart!"

Exposing the star tattoo over her cleavage once again, the Daimon unleashed another burst of dark energy at Rei, the priestess's back arching as her screams renewed, with increased intensity, as Mikuji was THROUGH playing around and wanted the damn crystal NOW.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rei's system had finally had all it could take, the priestess finally passing out from the agony, her head dropping lifelessly to her chest, eyes glazing over even as a bright red crystal was pulled out of her chest.

"Rei-chan…!" Usagi wept, her eyes filling with tears, recalling the last conversation she'd had with the fiery priestess not even an hour ago, how Rei had attempted to cheer her up, in her own fashion, regarding her abysmal grades and the upcoming entrance exams next year, her struggles increasing as Mikuji moved to grab the crystal "No! Give it back! Give it back to Rei-chan! I won't forgive you!"

Hey,I Say you listen to her. A voice said Startling all there even those hidden.

* * *

><p><em>(A few minutes During which)<em>

_As the man watched from the distance, he decided it was to to make a appearance._

_we then,(Grins),Time to make My Viewtiful Entrance!_

_Making a stance, he said with a grin,_

_HENSHIN A GO-GO-BABY!_

* * *

><p>(Back to the Scouts)<p>

They all turn to the voice and so a hooded figure with the hood concealing every inch of his body even the face though they could still see yellow eyes and a V-Boomerang Metal like object on his forehead and the Pink Scarf Flowing Freely Behind him.

"Who are you?" Mikuji demanded, the Daimon glaring at this newest interloper, her initial surprise giving way to anger and wariness as she clutched the stolen Heart Crystal in her hand "What are you doing here?"

The figure chuckles. "Why to get that crystal back to to stop you of course, What else what a hero do?" He said Tapping his hand on his head as if in mocking Annoyance.

"Never! I Must Get This Crystal to My Leader!" Mikuji Screamed as she charged at the figure only for his to move behind her and to take the Heart Crystal and to throw it to the Senshi.

Mind Putting that back while I take care of her before she dies? He Said Casually as if he wasn't talking about a heart.

"Never! I Will get the Crystal For My Leader! But First must get rid of annoyance! Bad Fortune for All!" Mikuji Screamed as she charged at the figure while the senshi get to reviving their friend.

The figure however merely smirked as he whispered to himself, _Zoom!_, Finding her weak spot on her Back, he immediately charged showing red armor on his arms.

_(Play Viewtiful Joe Anime OST - Henshin a Go Go Baby!)_

As Soon A He Got to her He Said With a Cocky Voice, SLOW!, As time slowed down allowing him to dodge her attack and get behind her,much to the surprise of the enemy and senshi, and seeing the weak spot of the enemy he found earlier he grinned and got his fist out and started punching rapidly at the spot after screaming,MACH SPEED!, to speed up time and throw more punches each time, surprising the senshi again even when he started to bring more pain to the barrage by slowing the attack down with his Slow Move.

Mikuji Screamed as he Punched the spot wondering how he found her weak spot.

"Bad Fortune to all! How did you find my weak spot! Or the fact i had one at all! Mikuji Demanded while screaming.

The figure however just,to the extent of their knowledge, just smirked and said, "Hey lady, Your Leader's a Villain,all Evil People are stupid enough to put a weak spot on their monsters,robots,etc. I may be knew to the hero biz but even I know that."

And after hitting Mikuji's weak spot, she finally fell down and exploded(with a scream of "Bad Fortune to all") catching the figure off guard blowing back to the stairs almost off the edge if he didn't catch himself before which, which afterwards he sighed and looked back to the senshi.

Man, how did I forget that monsters always explode like that after you beat them, i'm sure i've seen enough h movies to know that. the figure said to ihimself before he headed down the stairs before he was stopped by the senshi's cry's of "stop" and "wait"(Remember folks,he's related to Joe).

The figure asked impatiently. Yeah? I Kinda have something important to take care off really QUICKLY. so ask a question i can't answer or don't have a answer to and i'm going.

unfortunately(or fortunately, depending on who you are) Rei was the first to ask a question, Who are you? Rei asked wanting to know who helped her.

The figure moved to answer, before stopping himself and saying, you know, that's a good question, I haven't chose a Hero Name Yet...hum...I'll Get back to you on that, but knowing this power was originally my cousin, it's properly going to have something that that made-up word "Viewtiful" that he made to fit to his name, Anyway, where was I? Oh Yes, MACH SPEED! He Yelled running off down the stairs with the speed of a Max Speed up Movie leaving only...A Trail of flames forming a Big V.

* * *

><p>...Yeah.<p> 


End file.
